


But First Ice

by LittleLottieWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, based on my actual life, my boss orders this literally every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLottieWrites/pseuds/LittleLottieWrites
Summary: Bellamy handles a bizarre coffee order, but can he handle the girl that ordered it?





	1. Over Ice

“What the fuck?”  
Bellamy stared at the coffee order that the machine had spit out. It had to be a mistake, but unfortunately, it was an order-ahead request and “Abby”, the person who’d ordered the monstrosity, hadn’t yet arrived.

“It’s not exactly a slow day, Bellamy.” Raven’s voice jolted Bellamy out of his state of shock, reminding him of the long line of customers, typical of two in the afternoon in downtown Arkadia.

“This wasn’t exactly a normal coffee order,” he retorted, but he got moving. Absurd orders came in all the time. They just weren’t normally a complete perversion of what coffee was meant to be.

“It can’t beat ‘pumkin spiced latte with five pumps of mocha,” Jasper chimed in, citing the most bizarre request they’d gotten so far.

“Four shots of espresso over ice in a Venti cup,” Bellamy recited as he shovelled the ice into the cup. “With a top up.”

Jasper stilled in the middle of handing a drink to a customer. “Really?”

“Really,” Bellamy said. He nodded to the customer and Jasper blinked, handing the drink over.

“Can’t wait to see what kind of psycho ordered that,” Raven muttered as she hit the blender. “How wired does one person need to be?”

“More than two shots of espresso at once should require a waiver,” Bellamy agreed. He winced as he poured the shots of espresso over the ice.

“Four shots of espresso over ice for Abby,” he called out as he set the abomination down on the counter. He saw a few customers look up in bewilderment but no one came forward to claim it. He’d just shovelled the requested ice top-up into the cup and replaced the lid when a petite blonde came up to the counter, ignoring the line in front of the register.

“Pick up for Abby?”

“ _You_.” The word came out with more vehemence than Bellamy meant it to, and he could see the girl’s blue eyes widen. “You ordered the Venti espresso over ice?” Bellamy tacked on almost smoothly. The tightening of the girls’ mouth told him he hadn’t been smooth enough.

“Can you top it up, please?” she asked.

“It’s been topped up,” Bellamy automatically replied, but there was a few centimetres of space at the top where the hot espresso had melted the ice. The girl, Abby, wasn’t going for it, so he bit the inside of his cheek and topped it up again.

“Could I also get a small cup of whole milk?” Abby asked. Not trusting himself to speak, Bellamy nodded and poured her the cup.

“Anything else?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Nope,” she said with a shake of her blonde curls. “Thank you.”

Bellamy watched in disbelief as the girl twitched out of the store, cups in hand.

“Her hearts gonna stop.”

For the second time, Bellamy had to shake himself out of a stupor. Jasper was just behind his left shoulder, watching Abby drive her shiny white Mazda out of the lot.

“We can’t be charged for that, can we?” he asked as he added whip to someone’s frappuccino. “Like we let her drive wired?”

“That’s only alcohol,” Raven interjected. “Now if you two could focus, that would be great, thanks.”

Bellamy jumped onto the cash shaking off the last vestiges of Abby’s ridiculous order. Most likely she’d never ordered it before, and he knew once she had it, she’d never order it again. That was the nice thing about orders like that. They almost always only came along once in a blue moon.


	2. Shipwreck

“What the _fuck_?”

“Language,” Raven snapped. For once, the shop was dead but a few customers lingered in the window booths.

“She ordered it again.” 

“What?” 

“That Abby girl.” Bellamy could feel an absurd rage beginning to curl in his stomach, one that had no real heat but he felt that he might choke on. “Four espresso over ice in a venti cup with a top up.”

“I can’t believe she lived after the first one,” Raven said with a half smile and a shake of her head.

“She won’t if she keeps ordering these,” Bellamy said as he violently shovelled the ice into the cup.

“Why does it bug you so much?” Raven asked, tossing her rag into the sink.

Bellamy scowled. Because it was fire and ice and the two had no business in a cup together. Because a girl that small really was going to stop her heart if she had four shots of espresso every day. Because he was trapped in a dead-end job trying to help put his sister through University and he had to make drinks like this for people who could afford to buy over-priced coffee every day.

“It’s a perversion,” Bellamy finally said, snapping the lid into place. “Espresso was not meant to be poured over ice.”

“It’s better than the usual sugary crap everyone gets,” Raven said as she headed for the cash where a couple had just wandered up. “Besides, you gotta admire anyone that can drink that straight.”

“She’s not,” Bellamy muttered to himself. “There’s enough ice in this cup to sink the Titanic.”

“I take it my Shipwreck is ready then?” Bellamy nearly dropped the cup. There she was, standing in front of the pick up counter, decidedly less amused than she had been yesterday.

“Hot off the machine,” Bellamy said with a forced smile as he passed her the drink.

“Can I get a top-up, please?”

“I just -” But sure enough, in the few minutes since he’d poured the hot coffee into the cup, some of the ice had melted, leaving a few free centimetres between the ice and the lid. “Sure.”

“Are you always this judgemental,” Bellamy heard Abby ask as he shoved more ice into the already near-bursting cup, “Or am I just special?”

For the second time in as many encounters, Bellamy swallowed what he wanted to say and once again proffered her the drink.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said, forcing out the company party-line. “I’m sorry if anything I’ve done has offended you.”

The girl raised a single blonde brow as if to say ‘I just bet you are’ but thankful didn’t actually say anything. “Can I please get a small cup of whole milk?”

“I can give it to you this time, but you’re technically supposed to pay for it,” Bellamy said with only the smallest feeling of satisfaction.

“Thank you,” Abby said. He didn’t think he imagined the ice in her voice. It nearly rivalled what was in her drink. He passed her the cup of milk and watched her leave without another word, shaking his head.

“That can’t taste good,” Raven said, coming up behind him. “Maybe she’s doing it to spite you.”

“Anyone that has that kind of time and money’s gotta have better things to do,” Bellamy said as he began cleaning out the espresso machine. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder who he’d pissed off in a past life to deserve this kind of punishment.


End file.
